encuentro musical
by artemisa twin
Summary: un pequeño encuentroentre una seguidora y su señor alrededor de un instrumento


Disclaimers los personajes no me pertenecen.

Siento mucho los fallos de ortografía esto debe ser algún problema que tienen los ordenadores conmigo pues no se como lo hago para que el corrector me cambie algunas palabras sin mi permiso, y yo que soy una analfabeta tecnológica, pido disculpas por lo posibles errores ortográficos que os encontréis en el fic.

Espero que os guste sobre todo a naty asakura lee que fue la que me convencio para escribir uno. Muchas gracias por leer.

Encuentro musical.

Era una noche tormentosa, el viento azotaba una y otra vez las ventanas de sus aposentos, los cuales compartía con sus dos compañeras Kanna y Matty, el sonido del agua contra su ventana la impedía conciliar el sueño, ya que este sonido le recordaba al día en que asesinaron a sus padres y si no llegara a ser por el también a ella, la sombras la perseguían una y otra vez, ni siquiera el consuelo y compañía de su espíritu acompañante, Chuck, la tranquilizaba, así que con sumo cuidado se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia un pequeño saloncito en la planta de arriba el cual poseía un pequeño pero delicado piano en el centro se acerco a el y dejo que sus dedos se deslizaran por las finas teclas blancas y negras.

Tan absorta estaba con el sonido que emanaba de ellas que la tormenta externa quedo en el olvido de su mente, ahora esta solo se encontraba llena de notas musicales y canciones que aprendió en su niñez al lado de sus padres, poco a poco gotas salada caían suavemente sobre sus dedos que seguían moviéndose sin detenerse, por fin después de tantos años su propia tormenta interna había estallado.

De un momento a otro a causa de todas las lagrimas provenientes de sus ojos dejo de tocar ya que no veía ninguna tecla, llevo las manos a sus ojos para así ocultarse en ellas y ocultar de paso sus lagrimas, ella no era débil, nunca había derramado una lagrima por que ahora, porque ahora cuando su señor Hao estaba a punto de hacerse con los grandes espíritus y así poder alzarse como el shaman king, ella se rompía por dentro, eso no era lo que el necesitaba, el amo del fuego necesitaba seguidores fuertes que no lloraran ante las adversidades y menos por una simple tormenta y unos recuerdos.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que olvido de mantenerse alerta por si alguien se acercaba al salón al oír el instrumento, por eso se sorprendió cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro, no pudo evitar dar un salto del susto, pero gracias a sus entrenamientos realizo una rápida posesión con su muñeco en lo que tardo en girarse para enfrenar al intruso. Un chico castaño poco mayor que ella la miraba sonriendo sarcásticamente, al reconocerle ella deshizo la posesión bajando la mirado al suelo.

-Marion siente a verse atrevido ha apuntar al señor Hao.

-No has de preocuparte, además estoy orgulloso de tu rapidez, veo que los entrenamientos han dado fruto.

La rubia asentía con la cabeza aun sin elevar la mirada para enfrenarse a su señor, ¿que pensaría si la viese llorando?, pero en el momento que esta pregunta cruzo su mente recordó que el podía leerla la menta así que ¿que diferencia había entre que la viera llorar y que lo leyera en su mente? Seguro que ya lo habría echo y por eso el estaba ahí para castigarla por su debilidad, la pregunta ahora era ¿la mataría o solamente la echaría del grupo para no verla mas? Este pensamiento hizo que un par de lágrimas volvieran a caer de sus ojos.

De repente sintió unos calidos dedos agarrarla por el mentón haciéndola subir la mirada hasta encontrase con la de él.

-Marion siente haber despertado al señor Hao, Marion solo pretendía…

-¿Marion ha estado llorando?- le pregunto el amo del fuego al ver los ojos rojos de la chica

Al saber que no podía mentir, movió la cabeza haciendo un gesto afirmativo, he intentando volver a bajar la mirada pero al ver que el castaño seguía tomando su mentón simplemente la desvío para no ver la indignidad en los ojos de color miel.

-¿se puede saber por que mi pequeña flor ha estado llorando?- pregunto quitando la sonrisa de su rostro- ¿acaso es de un desamor?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-¿no? Veamos que ha podido ser- se quedo pensativo durante unos minutos pero sin apartar la vista de su seguidora-¿discusión entre compañeras? ¿macchi ha vuelto a reírse de Mari?

Otra vez negación.

-¿entonces…?¿cuéntame que le pasa a Mari?

La rubia permaneció callada pues no encontraba el valor para contarle a su señor los pensamientos que la rondaban por la cabeza, ¿Qué pensaría?¿se reiría de ella por ser débil?¿la quemaría ahí mismo? movió sus ojos para volver a encontrarse con la mirada penetrante del asakura, el cual no la apartaba del rostro de la joven, ella continuo un rato callada.

-Marion si no me dices lo que pasa creeré que me vas a traicionar y leeré tu mente para averiguarlo, ya sabes que no me gusta usar esa ventaja con vosotros.

-Mari nunca traicionaría al Señor Hao, lo que pasa es que Marion no sabe…

-Marion no sabe que?- la incito a continuar, ella aparto suavemente su mano del mentón y bajo la mirada.

-Marion no sabe lo que hará el señor Hao al saber de sus pensamientos, Marion tiene miedo de que se enoje con ella.

-¿esos pensamientos tienen que ver con Traición a tu señor?- negación por parte de ella-¿de abandonarme ahora quizá?- otra nueva negación- Entonces…- Tomo el mentón de ella para verla directamente a los ojos- Hao no se enfadara con Mari-prometió imitando su particular forma de hablar.

-Pero pensara que Marion es débil y echara a Marion del grupo, y Mari no sabe que hacer sin su señor Hao.

-Si me cuentas lo que le pasa a mi querida Mari te prometo que no me enfadare ni te echare.

Sin soportar mas la mirada de el se levanto del banco del piano y se dirigió a la ventana abrazándose así misma al ver que la tormenta seguía fuera.

-Marion soñó con la muerte de sus padres, y Marion se sintió mal porque fue su culpa, si Mari hubiera sido mas fuerte entonces les hubiera protegido, pero Marion era muy débil y solo pudo huir. Nose enfade señor Hao Marion Phauna esta orgullosa y agradecida de estar a su lado pero Mari echa de menos a sus padres, ellos la enseñaron a tocar el piano.

-te enseñaron bien- dijo dirigiendo una sincera sonrisa a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-¿El señor Hao no esta disgustado con Mari por ser débil y llorar?

-deberías haber llorado hace mucho tiempo- la integrante del trío de la flor le miro con interrogación- desde el DIA en que te encontré no soltaste ni una lagrima aun habiendo perdido todo en una sola noche, era cuestión de tiempo que te desahogaras.

-¿entonces no esta enfadado con Mari?

-no no lo estoy, es mas estoy contento de que Mari por fin se enfrente a su pasado- amplio mas su sonrisa.-Mañana serás un poco mas fuerte.

-¿pero llorar es demostrar debilidad? Y Marion lloro

-A veces para ser fuerte hay que llorar.

-¿el señor Hao lloro alguna vez?- al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro de el añadió- Mari lamenta ser una entrometida, por favor olvide lo que Marion ha preguntado- bajando de nuevo la mirada.

El se acerco a la joven posando sus fuertes y decididas manos sobre su cintura, para poder atraerla hacia si, lo que provoco que la rubia se sonrojara a mas no poder por la cercanía de su amo, y cuando sus labios se encontraron cerca de la pequeña oreja de ella susurro.

-Muchas veces, en otra vida, deje caer tantas lagrimas que temía quedarme seco- ante esta revelación a la chica se le abrieron los ojos, quedando estupefacta- Pero Serra nuestro secreto, al igual que las tuyas.

Marion por primera vez busco con su mirada la del chico que se encontraba enfrente de ella, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que por mucho que hubiera vivido anterior a esta década, el era un joven poco mayor que ella, alto y bastante atractivo, que la miraba tan intensamente que tenia la necesidad de apartar la mirada de la de el.

-Tocaras para mí, por favor.

movió afirmativamente la cabeza sin ser capaz de encontrar su voz debido a la cercanía de el, deshaciendo el abrazo que les mantenía unidos volvió a colocarse en la posición original en la que se encontraba antes del encuentro, remiro varias veces hasta que coloco los dedos sobre las teclas y comenzó a deslizarles primero despacio y luego cogiendo un poco mas de ritmo, sintió como el asakura se sentaba a su vera y observaba con detenimiento los movimientos de sus manos, así quietos y en silesio se mantuvieron hasta que las finas teclas dejaron de tocar. De nuevo con esa decisión única en el tomo las dos finas y delicadas manos de su seguidora acercándolas a sus labios para depositar un suave pero apasionado beso e cada una de ellas.

-tienes talento- la dijo con esa sonrisa suya tan característica.

-Señor Hao.- le llamo

-¿si Mari?

-Marion no quiere….-bajo la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- Mari no quiere quedarse sola.

-lo entiendo, pero Mari debe descansar para tener fuerzas mañana, así que…- con mucha agilidad la tomo en sus fuertes brazos- sera mejor que vayamos a acostarnos.

Descendió por la escalera con ella, y una vez que se encontraron en ese pasillo tan conocido para ambos en vez de llevarla a su cuarto se dirigió hacia el de el, cuando entro cerro la puerta con el pie y la deposito suavemente en la cama.

-Marion no quiere molestar, Marion se ira a su cuarto para que el señor Hao pueda descansar.

-Puedes estar tranquila Mari, no me molestas en absoluto, además quisiera ver esos ojos verdes un poco más.


End file.
